Chick's of the cursed ones
by Dragongirl3214
Summary: This takes place after The Bird Curse and both Nico and Pedro have chicks. Nico has two sons and a daughter, Pedro has a son and a daughter. Nico is very protective of his little girl, Pedro is a little on the whatever side with his daughter. Will old enemies come to ruin their perfect lives. Again not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo people, I'm back with a new story, it still has Nico and Pedro in it. I hope that you'll enjoy and I will be putting the lists down below as usual. Okay, Nico and Pedro rebuilt a club and they own it and run it meaning they don't get to see their families as much. Yes I did say families. Anyway, this is going to have chicks in it like the tittle says. There might be a part where you might cry. I don't like writing about it but it has to be that way. I will be adding another character and I hope you like her personality. I do hope you enjoy this and prepare for weirdness.**_

* * *

In a club there is a bottle cap wearing male yellow canary and his trusty sidekick a male red crested cardinal. They were performing at a club and they have done this for a while. They both had a big secret no one else knew about. They had girls and both are fathers to young chicks. They canary had a daughter and two sons, The cardinal on the other hand had a son and daughter. Plus they were original human. The girls were still trying to attract them, but the told them they weren't interested.

"Hey Nico," A hummingbird said.

"Hi," Nico said.

"Did you here me sing," She asked.

"I did," Nico said plainly.

"Did you like it," She asked.

"I'm not impressed," Nico said.

"Oh come on I know you liked it," She said.

"I barely even know who you are let alone try to pay attention to a pointless song," Nico said.

"You jerk," She growled. "You useless feather ball."

Nico rolled his eyes. The hummingbird flew away and went somewhere else. Nico turned to his friend.

"Ah all the girls are like this these days," Nico said.

"Nico keep in mind you still got Clary," He said.

"Pedro I know," Nico said. "I think we should tell them about them."

"When our chicks are at a young age," Pedro asked.

"Yeah get it done and over with," Nico said.

"What if they go after them," Pedro asked.

"Got a point," Nico said.

Then they saw a tree swallow come into the club. It's feathers weren't like any other birds. They were shiny. They went over to it.

"Hey you new here," Nico asked.

It turned around and he saw the panic in its eyes.

"Whoa hey swallow chill," Nico said. "You're safe here."

"I'm not safe here," It said. "I'm not safe anywhere. Why can I hear you?"

"Oh crap," Pedro said. "Come with us."

They flew up and noticed that the swallow didn't follow.

"Yo bro are you coming," Pedro asked.

"I'm a girl," It said. "Plus I think I hurt my wing."

"Sorry," Pedro said.

They landed and motioned her to the back and got her into a dressing room. They made her sit down.

"So tell us what happened to you," Nico asked.

"Why should I tell you," She asked. "Wait are you one of my father's birds?"

Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Really," Nico asked. "I'm guessing you're human?"

"How did you know," She asked.

"Simple," Nico said. "Father's birds. Birds don't own birds. What's your name?"

"Sam," She said. "Who are you guys?"

Nico removed his cap. His fuzzy feathers showing. She shook her head not knowing.

"Really," Nico asked. "Pedro don't you think she would recognize us?"

"Nico the feathers would give it away," Pedro said.

Nico put his cap back on.

"Wait," Sam said. "Nico, Pedro. Oh my god! Where have you guys been?"

"Well we've been here as you can see," Nico said. "Plus we go new looks."

"Nico should we introduce her to our," Pedro started.

"Yup," Nico said.

"Wait," Sam said. "Meet your what?"

"You'll see," They said.

They started to walk out of the club with Sam in tow. Then they were stopped by the hummingbird and her posy.

"Nico you don't listen to me yet you take this one to heart," She said.

"Look I'm not going to bother with you," Nico said.

"Oh come on," She growled.

"Whoa slow down Barbie," Sam said. "I think Nico here told you to back off. I suggest you do."

"Excuse me," The hummingbird asked. "Am I talking to you swallow."

"I'm talking to you," Sam said. "I suggest you go away."

The hummingbird swung at Sam and Sam dodged her swing. The hummingbird swung again and Sam caught her wing.

"Oh I'm sorry were you thinking of starting a fight with me," Sam asked. "I suggest you don't fight with me."

Sam threw the hummingbird on the ground.

"Bye Barbie," Sam said.

Sam joined Nico and Pedro and they continued to walk out. They spotted a toucan coming to their club.

"Are guys leaving already," He asked.

"Sorry Rafael," Nico said. "We need to get home and plus we got a friend. Can you help us and fly her to our hallow?"

"Yeah no problem," Rafael said.

Rafael bent down and Sam climbed onto his back. They took off. Nico couldn't wait to get home and see his chicks and Clary. Pedro couldn't wait either. They flew ahead and landed in their hallow. Rafael landed on the branch and Sam slid off.

"Welcome to our home," Nico said.

"Whoa," Sam said.

A female canary flew down and hugged Nico.

"Hey Clary," Nico said. "Where are the kids?"

"They are in their room," Clary said.

"Oh Clary I would like you to meet mine and Pedro's friend Sam," Nico said. "Sam this is my wife, Clary."

"Wait wife," Sam asked.

"What I fell in love," Nico said.

Clary went up to Sam, she held out her wing.

"Nice to meet you," Clary said.

Sam took her wing and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too," Sam said.

"Clary she was one of my good friends when I was human," Nico said.

"Oh," Clary said. "What happened to you?"

"Some chemicals that my father had around," Sam said. "They dumped onto me. This happened to me."

Sam flung her wings opened. The she held back her right-wing.

"Yo Sam what happened to your wing," Pedro asked.

"I managed to damage it when I escaped," Sam said.

Nico walked over to her and move her feathers. He saw a piece of glass in her wing.

"I'll say," Nico said. "Don't move."

"Why what are you going to do," Sam asked.

Nico bit down on the piece of glass and Nico tried to pull it out while he was being flung about by the larger Sam. Nico finally was flung off and he had some of the glass in his beak. Nico spat it out and looked at her.

"Dang girly you got stronger," Nico said.

"Sorry, it hurt," Sam said.

"Well at least let me get the rest," Nico said.

"Alright," Sam said.

Nico bit down on the glass again and pulled it out. He spat it on the ground.

"There it must feel better at least," Nico said.

"Yeah a bit," Sam said.

"Hey let me bandage that for you," Clary said. "Nico go see the kids."

"I was going to," Nico said.

Nico flew up to see his chicks, they were wrestling with each other including the girl. They stopped when he landed in the room. They all stared at him.

"I forget you have never seen me before," Nico said to them. "I'm your father."

His daughter walked up to him and he bent down for her. She put her wings on his beak. Nico smiled at his tiny daughter and nuzzled into her. Her eyes caught his attention, they were a stellar blue color. He smiled more and lifted her onto his beak. She sat on his beak staring into his eyes and then she took his cap and put it on her head. It was a bit big for her.

_How can dad wear this,_ she thought. _It's uncomfortable, but it feels so right to have it on._

Nico set her down on the ground and she still had the cap on. He smiled at her and she pushed the cap back to look at him. She smiled at him.

_Wow, he has a nice smile like mom,_ she thought. _His eyes are weird, why are they purple?_

Nico's little girl handed him his cap.

"Thank you baby bird," He said.

_Mom calls me that, _she thought.

Nico put his cap back on and went over to his sons. They both were terrified of him. Nico removed his cap and bent down.

_Holy crap,_ one of them thought.

Even though they had smooth feathers, Nico had fluffy and fuzzy feathers. The one, had darker feathers and the other had Nico's feather color. The darker one touched Nico's feathers.

"Hello my son," Nico said.

_Whoa, _The darker one thought.

Clary flew up to the hallow to see Nico with the kids. Clary walked over to him.

"Well I never knew you were good with kids," Clary said.

"I love kids," Nico said.

Nico's other son tackled him and they started to wrestle. He rolled over with the child in his wings. He held himself over the child and the child was laughing out of control. His son pushed him and Nico fell over. The other kids decided to join the first one. Nico was being used as a trampoline.

"Oh no," Nico said.

The kids stopped jumping on him.

"Oh no," Nico said. "This isn't good."

The kids started to become worried for their father. Nico wrapped them in his wings. They kids started to laugh out of control.

"Alright kids time to go to bed," Clary said laughing.

Their kids moaned with displeasure. Nico even moaned.

"Come on you need your rest," Clary said to them.

The kids went to the nest and curled up together. Nico got up and put his cap back on.

"Goodnight little ones," Clary said kissing each on their foreheads.

They tucked into each other. Nico and Clary flew out and went down to the main level.

"Have you thought of names for them," Nico asked Clary.

"Yeah," Clary said. "The girl is Sel, the darker male is Shade, the one that has your feather color is Jake."

"I like them," Nico said.

"They seem to like them," Clary said. "Plus you seemed to set up some bonds with them."

"Not hard," Nico said. "I'm like a big kid."

Clary laughed at him.

"So where's Sam," Nico asked.

"She's resting in one of the rooms down here," Clary said. "She seemed to have had a bad day."

"Yeah," Nico said. "She was as tough as they came with humans. She was the toughest in our group then she just vanished."

"Vanished," Clary asked.

"Her father was a bird smuggler," Nico said. "He used her to capture birds."

"That's awful," Clary said.

"Yeah," Nico said. "But now thinking back over that information it's making me question to let her stay and risk our family's lives or let her father keep her in a cage. I'm stuck between a two evils here."

"Well let's go to bed and think about it in the morning," Clary said.

"Alright," Nico said.

They flew up to their room and curled up in their own nest together. They closed their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Alright first one of this story done. I feel pretty good about it and if you are starting to read this go to the first story I created known as The Bird Curse and read that. The character Sam is a good character and the next one you might or might not meet her father. The lists let's see, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael I do not own. The one's I created are Clary, Nicole even though not mentioned in this one, Nico's chicks, Pedro's chicks and Sam. So if you want me to continue this please some sort of review below and please no flames or hateful things. Well anyway enjoy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, What's up. I am continuing this story because I think its cute and stuff. I want to say that a little later Sel and Pedro's daughter will meet and possibly sing together. Well any who this extremely weird. Well as expected lists will be below. So relax and enjoy the fanfic.**_

* * *

Nico woke up to his name being called. He jolted awake and looked around. Clary woke up and glared at Nico.

"What does she want," Clary asked.

"I'll go down and see," Nico said.

Nico flew down and went to Sam's room.

"Really," Nico growled. "I'm trying to sleep and the kids are a sleep. We need to get our rest. Please be respectful and not yell."

"Sorry," Sam said.

"Just don't do it again I got 5 hours before I got to open the club," Nico said.

"I'm going to leave in the morning," Sam said.

"What," Nico said. "But you can't."

"Nico I know you're concern and everything," Sam said. "But I don't want to put your family at risk."

"Sam you don't know what I did," Nico said.

"What did you do," Sam asked.

"I attacked another bird," Nico said. "He went after me and I attacked him. I ended up breaking several ribs and a wing. I did it to protect them, my family."

"Nico you did that," Sam asked.

"To protect them," Nico asked. "Yes I did."

"I'm still going," Sam said.

"Alright its your choice," Nico said.

Sam got up and went out of the room. She went to the entrance.

"I'll see you in the near future," Sam said.

"See ya Sam," Nico said.

Sam took off and Nico watched as she flew away. Nico went back up to Clary.

"What did she want," Clary asked.

"She wanted to tell me that she was leaving," Nico said. "She won't be coming back."

"Nico she could have stayed," Clary said.

"It was her choice Clary," Nico said. "I couldn't make her change her mind about it. Come on let's get some rest."

They curled back up and Nico looked around and saw his bottle cap next to him. He put his head down and closed his eyes.

* * *

(Sel's POV) (10 years later)

I flew over to my parent's room and saw dad asleep in the nest. Mom was with Aunt Nicole on vacation with my brothers and Pedro's son, Rey and I was stuck here with dad and Uncle Pedro, and his daughter, Leia. Not enjoyable on my part, I was not fond of Leia, but I didn't mind Uncle Pedro. Some I landed in dad's room and I went over to him. He was asleep with his bottle cap under his head.

"Dad," I said.

He moaned and rolled over.

"Dad," I said.

He crossed his wings under his head and pushed his bottle cap out from under him. I went over and laid on top of him.

"Dad get up," I said.

"Sel go back to bed," He moaned.

"But dad," I said.

"Sel," He said.

"But don't you have to go to the club," I said.

Dad turned his head and opened an eye.

"I don't have to leave for another 3 hours," He said yawning.

"Dad," I said.

Dad brought his wing behind me and pulled me down and under his wing. Dad yawned again and closed his eyes and made me tuck into him. I crawled out from under his wing. I nudged his wing.

"Dad get up," I said.

"Ughh fine," He said pushing up with his wings.

He stretched out and he was at least two times my size and his wings span was three times as larger. He smoothed down his head feathers as best he can and grabbed his cap and put it on.

"Come on let's go get uncle Pedro and Leia as well," Dad said.

"Does she really have to come," I asked.

"She's your cousin," Dad said.

"Not really," I said. "She's not even the same breed as us."

"That doesn't mean anything Sel," Dad said. "Come on."

We flew down to the main level of our hallow and Dad gave me a piece of mango.

"Here you might want to eat before we go," Dad said.

I ate the piece and we took off to Pedro's hallow. Dad landed in the edge of the entrance. Pedro was up and was being bugged by Leia, I was not surprised by this at all. The girl was full of herself because she won every singing contest there was. Dad never let me go out and sing, he didn't even leave me alone when he and Pedro went to the club, they left me and Leia with Rafael, or Jewel.

"Pedro ready to go," Dad asked.

"Yeah let's go," Pedro said.

We flew off and Dad made me fly under his wing.

"Dude you need to lighten up with Sel," Pedro said.

"Says who," Dad asked.

"Me," Pedro said. "She's 10 years old Nico."

"Keep in mind Pedro she's my little girl," Dad said.

"Alright bro," Pedro said.

We landed in front of a tarp.

"Ready," Dad said.

We went inside and everything was set up and stuff. Dad flew up to some lights and turned them on. The club lit up and I was amazed by it.

"Like it baby bird," Dad asked.

"Like it," I asked. "I love it."

"Good," Dad said. "Hopefully your brothers will be the same."

"Shade and Jace unlikely," I said.

Dad laughed and I flew up to a crate. Dad joined me.

"So this is the club," I asked.

"Yeah I had this since you were an egg," Dad said.

"It's impressive," I said.

Dad smiled and I saw a toucan come in and dad went down.

"Hey what's up," Dad asked.

"You guys are early in opening up the club," He said.

I flew down to dad.

"Yeah," Dad said. "Rafi, I would like you to meet my daughter, Sel."

The toucan looked down at me.

"Well then," Rafi said. "I'm Rafael."

"Rafael," I said. "Interesting."

"Rafi I got two sons as well," Dad said. "They are with their mother though."

"Oh so you got three kids," Rafael asked.

"Yeah," Dad said.

I flew up to the stage and Leia flew over to me.

"So are you competing today or are you going to flake out like you do every year, Sel," Leia said mocking me.

"I will be and I will take you down," I said.

"Overconfident aren't we," Leia said.

"Watch me," I said.

Leia just laughed at me.

"Sel I've been champion for 6 years now," Leia said.

"Yeah I know you brag about it 24/7," I said.

"Well I can't wait to hear you sing," Leia said. "Sel out."

I growled at her and Pedro landed between us.

"Girls chill out," He said.

Pedro drug his daughter off and I went back to dad. I tried to stay away from Leia as much as I could before the competition. Leia went up first and it wasn't really that good. Then it was turn. I was starting to become panicked.

"Sel," Dad said. "What's wrong, baby bird?"

"I'm scared," I said.

Dad handed me his bottle cap.

"Here wear this," Dad said.

"Dad this is your's," I said.

"You wear it to know that I'm up there with you," Dad said.

Dad kissed my forehead and hugged me. I took his bottle cap and put it on. I went out on stage. I saw Dad out in the crowd and he gave me a thumbs up.

"Ever since I could remember, everything inside of me, just wanted to fit in," I sang.

_Oh, oh, oh_

"I was never one for pretenders, everything I tried to be, just wouldn't settle in," I sang.

_Oh, oh, oh_

I flew up to a bottle and stood on top of it.

"If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me? And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared? I get the feeling just because everything I touch isn't dark enough that this problem lies in me," I sang getting louder.

I flew down to a lower part of the stage.

"I'm only a girl with a candle to guide me, I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me," I sang letting my voice go out. "A monster, a monster, I've turned into a monster, a monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger."

I flew back up to the higher part of the stage,

"Can I clear my conscience, if I'm different from the rest, do I have to run and hide," I sang.

_Oh, oh, oh_

"I never said that I want this, this burden came to me, and it's made its home inside," I sang.

_Oh, oh, oh_

"If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me," I sang rising with each note. "And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared? I get the feeling just because everything I touch isn't dark enough that problem lies in me."

I flew over to dad.

"I'm only a girl with a candle to guide me, I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me," I sang out. "A monster, a monster, I've turned into a monster, a monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger."

I flew back to the stage and bowed. The crowd was silent and I ran off stage. I ran outside and dad found me.

"Hey baby bird you were great," Dad said.

"No I wasn't," I said. "The crowd was silent."

"Cause you amazed them," Dad said. "Its a good thing. Leia never gets that."

"The crowd always cheers for her afterwards," I said.

"Baby bird let's go inside and listen to the awards," Dad said.

Dad took his bottle cap back. We went inside and listen to the awards. I won out of all the birds there. I won.

"Baby bird you won," Dad said to me.

I was more surprised than anything else. Leia came up to me.

"Yeah nice job," Leia said.

"You didn't do too bad yourself," I said.

We laughed and then as we started to walk out a hummingbird blocked us along with her posy.

"Oh god," Dad said. "Let us leave."

"Oh come Nico I was just going to congratulate the little one," she said.

She came closer to me and I hid behind dad.

"Leave her be," dad said getting her attention.

"Oh why is that Nico," She said.

"She's my duty to take care of," Dad said.

"Oh you adopted her," She asked.

"Yes and I would like to leave," Dad said.

We started to walk out when the hummingbird grabbed me.

"Help," I said.

"Sel," Dad said.

Dad was grabbed by two of the hummingbird's posy. He was pinned up against the wall.

"Let her go or I swear to god," He growled.

I never saw him get mad.

"You swear to god," the hummingbird asked. "And what are you going to do to me?"

Nico looked at me and then back at the hummingbird. He broke out of the posy's grasp and grabbed the hummingbird. He got me out of her grasp.

"I will hurt you," Dad said. "Don't touch her again."

Dad dropped the tiny bird and we walked out. Dad checked on me.

"Baby bird are you alright," he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said.

"I got one last place to show you," Dad said.

We took off and flew to a statue. We landed on top of it. Dad made me look out over the entire city.

"Whoa," I said.

"I knew you'd like it," Dad said.

I looked out and the sun was setting and I thought I've seen everything, but this, this was top of the list awesome thing I've seen. I was mesmerized by it. Dad got in front of me.

"Okay time to go home," Dad said. "I promise I'll bring you here again."

We flew back to our hallows. Dad flew up to my room and I went into my nest. He went over to me.

"Good night baby bird," He said.

"Good night dad," I said.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

I looked down at my little one. She was so cute and everything. I was proud of her that she won the competition. I couldn't be more proud of her. I went to the entrance of my hallow to see what was going on in the middle of the night. I looked out and I saw a bright bird come to my hallow he was holding something. Wait, he was holding two things. He came closer and I saw that he had, Shade and Jace. The both were out cold and I took them from him.

"Where's the female that was with them," I asked.

"There was a male raven and he sent them here," He said. "He also wanted me to say that if you don't come by noon tomorrow he will kill a canary called Clary."

My eyes widen with fear.

"Send him this message," I said. "He lays one talon on her I will give him a death wish."

The bird flew off and I looked at my sons. Shade started to move. He opened his eyes.

"Mom," He said. "Mom."

"Shade look at me," I said. "You're back home."

"No mom," He said. "She gave herself up to protect us."

"I'll get her back," I said. "I promise."

"Dad don't that Raven will kill you," Shade said.

"I'm going to get your mother back," I said. "Go to your room get some rest."

They flew up to their room and I stood there. Now I was going to kill Kinkajou if it's the last thing I do. I was angry that he took Clary and traumatized my sons. He was going to get it. I went up stairs to my room. I went into my nest and closed my eyes. Even though sleep would be something that would elude me in this situation I fell asleep immediately.

* * *

_**Oh no one messes with Nico's family or they will het it. Well Sel and Leia didn't perform together, but they went up against each other. I used the song Monster by Imagine Dragons, I would like to thank them for the awesome song. Clary what will happen? Will Nico go after her? Or will he leave her in the clutches of Kinkajou? Of course he'll go after her. Right? The lists, I do not own Nico, Pedro, and Rafael. I created Clary, Sel, Leia, Nicole, Kinkajou, Pedro's son, Shade, Jace, and the crazy Barbie hummingbird. Well I might not post one for a while so leave comments and reviews and I will see them and stuff. So reread and relax and wait for the next one to come out. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sup, I'm back and writing again. I got writer's block figuring out how Nico was going to save Clary, or will he die trying to save her. Well lists will be below and I would like to say that I might bring Sam back. Sel might fall in love, well read and see if I add those things.**_

* * *

Nico woke up and smoothed down his feathers and put his cap on. It was early in the morning and the kids weren't up yet, so he decided to go down. He didn't eat and he found a piece of paper and ink. He dipped a talon in it and wrote on the paper.

Kids,

I'm going to go and get your mother and bring her back. I might or might not be returning due to injuries sustained or I died saving her. I want you guys to stay at Pedro's until she or I or both of us come home. I'm going to a ver secluded part of the forest do not go. I want you to be safe. I want you all to know I love you.

Dad.

He left the letter out in the open. He flew off and went to Kinkajou's hallow. He snuck inside and found Clary tied down and Kinkajou walking around her. Nico's rage built up and he dove down and landed on Kinkajou's back. He dug his talons into Kinkajou's back and he bit his wing. Kinkajou threw Nico off his back and threw him to a wall.

"Really Nico," Kinkajou said. "Thought you could sneak up on me?"

"I wasn't going to," Nico said. "I was going to kill you."

Kinkajou grabbed a knife and threw it at Nico. It hit Nico's shoulder and Nico howled in pain. Nico pulled it out and ran towards Clary. He cut the ropes on her. Kinkajou tackled Nico and took the knife from him. He stabbed Nico's wing and slice his chest. The cut wasn't deep and it didn't worry him. Nico kicked Kinkajou off him and grabbed the knife and stabbed Kinkajou in the chest.

"Mess with my family," Nico growled. "This is what you get."

Kinkajou's eyes glazed over and he went over to Clary who was worried.

"Nico your chest," Clary said.

"It's nothing," Nico said.

"Come on let's get you to the sanctuary," Clary said.

"Alright," Nico said.

They flew to the sanctuary and they landed on the windowsill. Nico was starting to get a little light-headed and his eyesight was starting to blur. A woman, Blu's owner came into the room to discover the damaged canary. She picked him up and looked at him.

"Oh no," she said. "Don't worry little guy we'll fix you up."

The woman took Nico and Clary went back to her hallow, knowing Nico was in good hands. She flew into her hallow expecting her kids to come and tackle her. They didn't turn up or even show their faces.

"Kids," She called.

Then she saw a piece of paper with Nico's handwriting. She flew to Pedro's and found her kids hanging out with Pedro's.

"Pedro," She said.

"Clary," He said. "Where's Nico?"

"He got into a fight with Kinkajou and Nico killed him," Clary said.

"What," Pedro asked getting up. "Nico killed Kinkajou?"

"He stabbed him in the chest," Clary said.

"Oh Jeez," Pedro said. "I did not expect him to do that."

"I didn't either," Clary said. "I came to get my kids."

"Okay," Pedro said.

"Kids," Clary said.

Her kids looked up at her.

"Time to head home," Clary said.

They left and went back to their hallow.

"Mom where's dad," Sel asked.

"He's at the sanctuary healing from a fight today," Clary said.

"What happened," Sel asked.

"Your father had enough and he attacked him," Clary said. "He ended up kill the bird, but he did it to protect me and him."

"Whoa," Sel said.

"Yeah," Clary said.

"Can we go see him," Shade asked.

"Tomorrow," Clary said. "Go up and get some rest."

They flew up to their rooms and fell asleep.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

Oh god my head hurt and I was damaged. This is what I get for fighting a raven, a bird bigger than me. I'd show him if I was human, but I killed the poor bird. His lose not mine. I opened my eyes to see what was going on. I saw a man standing next to me.

"Oh wow he lives," He said. "I thought a bird of his size and by the amount of blood he lost he would surely die."

_Don't know how tough I am,_ I thought.

I sat up and had a bit of pain in my chest. I looked down and saw that I had stitches. I freaked out when I saw them.

"Hey easy," He said.

I growled in pain and looked at the man.

_I wish I could tell you how much pain I'm in now,_ I thought. _Oh wait._ _Nah, not a good idea._

"Well get some rest and hopefully we can removed those stitches soon little guy," I said.

I went back over to my bed and laid down. I saw my cap by the bed. I smile and reached for it. I brushed it off and I wanted to go home. The man left.

"Clary I wish you were here," I said. "I wish you were here with the kids so we could watch over them. I miss you."

I closed my eyes and I could feel the unwanted tears going down my face. I wiped them away and calmed down. I fell into a deep sleep.

_**Oh my god, he saved her with some injuries to himself too. I know why does he go aft****er her even though he knows he's going to get hurt. Simple, Clary is Nico's other half, he's glue to keep him together. So cute yet they have no idea what's going to come up next. I was bawling my eyes out when I wrote the fight scene going why did I do this. The lists, Nico, Pedro, Linda, Tullio and Rafael I do not own. I created Sel, Shade, Jace, Clary, Nicole, Rey, Leia, and Kinkajou who met his untimely demise. I might not write again for a bit, I got highschool and relationship issues that I need to fix. So this would be a good-bye until the next one.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright let's see. Ah yes I might want to start this one-off a few years later with the chicks as teenagers. Ohh Nico better be looking out for his little girl. Guys beware there's a young female canary that has an overprotective father by her. Okay, so lists will be below. Please review I like to see reviews and it helps me write better stories or fanfics. So please some reviews. Well other than that sit back and relax and enjoy this fanfic.**_

* * *

(6 years later)

You see an older female canary with a younger female canary. The older of the two had feathers that were almost golden, the younger had sunshine yellow feathers. They were heading to a club, a samba club to be exact. When they got there they were greeted by two male canaries, one was darker in color, the other being a regular color. They were also greeted by two female red crested cardinals and a male red crest cardinal too.

"Yo Sel," The darker canary said. "Why you so late?"

"We were late because you two idiots didn't wake us up," The younger female canary said.

"Brother I thought you said we didn't have to wake them up," The normal shade of yellow canary said.

"Jace I'm not interest in you giving me a lecture," The darker one said.

"I am not going into a lecture if anyone will be it might be Dad," Jace said. "Besides Shade you were the one to wake them up."

"Whatever they're awake now," Shade said.

"Okay stop it all of you," The older female canary said. "Watch your father."

They all stopped and turned to watch a bottle cap wearing male canary and a male red crested cardinal walk out onto the stage. Sel sighed and knew that she would get a chance to get up there too.

"So Clary how is it raising three teenagers," One of the female cardinals asked.

"Nicole I don't know they usually have Nico watching over them," The canary said. "Nico does most of it while I do other things."

"Do you have a bond with them at least," Nicole asked.

"Yeah I do," Clary said. "Parenting is exhausting."

"Tell me about it," Nicole said. "Rey and Leia usually hang around Pedro too."

They looked at the two cardinals and then back at each other.

"Should we take a vacation again," Nicole asked. "Me, you, and the kids. All of them this time."

"I would love to," Clary said. "The kids would love it."

"Great we should be leaving in a couple of days," Nicole said. "Tell Nico and your kids. We are going to the Amazon. I heard that they have amazing views and awesome tours."

"I don't know can we go after New Years though," Clary asked. "I would like to see them perform."

"Hey I would like to too," Nicole said. "So we'll leave right after New Years."

"Alright," Clary said.

The bottle cap canary flew over to Clary and sang in front of her. He gave her a look that made her feathers rise with excitement. He flew back up to the stage and ended the song. He flew over to Clary.

"Glad you made it," He said.

"I wouldn't miss a performance Nico," Clary said.

"Let me guess Shade didn't wake you and Sel up," He asked.

"No," Clary said.

"I'll give him a lecture later," Nico said.

Sel ran up to Nico and hugged him.

"You were awesome," Sel said.

"Oh come on baby bird you need to perform," Nico said.

"But I'm nervous," Sel said pulling away from her father.

"Hey me and uncle Pedro will be up there with you," Nico said.

"I don't know," Sel said.

"Come on," Nico said nudging her.

"Oh fine," Sel said.

The two flew up to the stage.

"What song," Nico asked.

"Breakeven by The Script," Sel said.

"Alright baby bird," Nico said. Sel landed and Nico held in the air.

"Alright everyone listen up we got a new bird in town," Nico said. "Let's show her some love because she needs it."

Nico landed and started the beat. Sel closed her eyes and waited for the right moment.

"Still alive but I'm barely breathing," Sel sang. "Just pray to a god that I don't believe in. 'Cause I got time while he got freedom. 'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't breakeven. His best days were some of my worst. He finally met a girl that's gonna put him first. While I'm wide awake he's no trouble sleeping. 'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... Even... No!"

Clary went to the edge of the stage.

"What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you," Sel sang out letting her voice reach all over the club. "And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay? I'm falling to pieces, yeah. I'm falling to pieces."

Sel went back to Nico.

"They say bad things happen for a reason," Sel sang normally. "But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding. 'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving. And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no."

Sel turned around.

"What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you," Sel sang out. "And what am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay? I'm falling to pieces, yeah. I'm falling to pieces, yeah. I'm falling to pieces."

"One's still in love while the other one's leaving," Nico sang.

"I'm falling to pieces," Sel sang.

"'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even," Nico sang.

"Oh, you got her heart and my heart and none of the pain," Sel sang. "You took your suitcase, I took the blame. Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh. 'Cause you left me with no love and honor to my name. I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing. Just pray to a god that I don't believe in. 'Cause I got time while he got freedom. 'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break... No, it don't break. No, it don't break even no."

Sel went in front of the stage.

"What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you," Sel sang out. "And what am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?"

"Oh glad you're okay now," Nico sang.

"I'm falling to pieces, yeah," Sel sang. "I'm falling to pieces, yeah."

"Oh I'm falling, falling," Nico sang.

"I'm falling to pieces," Sel sang.

"One still in love while the other one's leaving," Nico sang.

"I'm falling to pieces," Sel sang.

"'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even," Nico sang.

"Oh, it don't break even no," Sel sang getting softer.

The crowd was silent for a second than cheered for her. Nico hugged his daughter.

"You did great," Nico said.

"Thanks," Sel said.

Out of the corner of Sel's eye she saw another male yellow canary besides her brother. He was hot. Nico saw her looking at something and looked where she was looking.

"Ooh I see what you're looking at," Nico said.

"No it's not that," Sel said.

"Don't worry I won't do anything," Nico said.

"Thank you," Sel said.

Sel flew back to her family, but kept looking at the mystery canary. He flew up to Nico.

_What is he doing,_ Sel thought.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

This canary that came up to me is beyond stupid. He challenged me to a dance off.

"Come on old gold," He mocked. "Can't take me on."

"You're on," I said.

Pedro started the beat and everyone watched us.

"You go first," I said.

"Alright," He said.

He started to dance and did a few break dance moves here and there. I yawned and then made him step aside. I shot up and held in the air while moon-walking. I landed and did a couple of samba moves. I took off my cap and spun on it, my speed increased as I spun. I flipped off and gently landed on the stage without a sound.

"That's how its done kid," I said.

He growled and then flew off. I turned to Pedro.

"Nico you showed him," Pedro said.

"I know," I said.

I picked up my cap and brushed off the dust. I place it back on my head.

* * *

(Third person)

Sel saw the dance off and saw the canary start to leave. Sel went over just to talk to him.

"Hey," She said.

He stopped and turned to look at her.

"You got some moves," Sel said.

"Thanks," he said.

"I'm Sel by the way," She said.

"That's a beautiful name," he said.

"What's your name," Sel asked.

"I'm Mitch," he said.

"Why are you leaving," Sel asked.

"That old gold embarrassed me," He said.

"Nico," Sel asked. "Oh come on he's been doing this for years."

"Might be right," Mitch said. "So what are you doing later?"

"I might head up to the Jesus statue to look at the view," Sel said.

"Really," Mitch said. "I'll see you there then."

Sel smiled and Mitch took off. She walked back over to the rest of her family.

"So you talked to that canary," Clary asked.

"I did," Sel said.

"I'm guessing it was fabulous," Clary said.

"I guess you could call it that," Sel said.

Nico flew over to them.

"Alright let's go," Nico said. "I got off early today."

They took off into the cool afternoon air. Sel hung close to her father. Nico was still on edge with the young male canary thing. He was a bit overprotective of Sel. They landed on the top of the statue.

"Oh I forgot how this looked," Clary said.

"I still love it," Sel said.

They heard a flap of wings and saw Mitch standing right by them.

"Oh no," Nico said. "I thought this was over."

"It is but I came here to see a special bird," Mitch said.

"Look you are beyond stupid," Nico growled. "No one messes with her."

"I'm not going to harm her," Mitch said.

"Sel what the heck," Nico said to Sel.

"What he looked pretty disappointed and I'm 16 now," Sel said.

"But Sel," Nico said.

"I'm fine," Sel said.

Sel went over to Mitch. Nico turned to the rest of his family.

"Nico she's 16 now," Clary said. "You're a bit too overprotective of her."

"I am not," Nico said.

"Just a bit," Clary said. "Plus me and Nicole are taking the kids to the Amazon after the New Years party."

"The Amazon," Nico asked. "Why?"

"Spectacular views," Clary said.

"Alright I guess so then I'm going to be taking them to go around the city as humans," Nico said.

"Alright," Clary said.

Nico held Clary close and they kissed.

"I suppose we should tell our secret at the New Years party then," Nico asked.

"Let wait okay," Clary said.

"Alright," Nico said.

They watched the sunset.

* * *

(Sel's POV)

Sweet I got a guy that likes me or at least I think so.

"So what's up with you and Nico," Mitch asked.

"He adopted me when I was little," I said.

_I'm sticking with this one,_ I thought.

"Well good thing he choose you," Mitch said.

I saw his eyes they were a mint green color and they seemed to glow. Around his eyes were an orange color similar to Dad's, but not the same.

"You're scared," He said.

"I am not," I said.

He smiled and laughed and he had an amazing smile that just lit everything up. I like it and it made my heart skip a beat. Why did he have to be this cute? I smiled back at him.

"So you come here a lot," Mitch asked.

"Sometimes," I said. "I love the view up here. It's just so unique."

"I get what you mean," Mitch said.

Dad came over.

"Alright Sel time to go," Dad said.

"Alright," I said. "Bye Mitch."

We took off and I turned and waved back at Mitch. We landed in our hallow.

"Sel," Mom said.

"What," I asked.

"After New Years we are going to the Amazon," Mom said.

"Ama-what," I asked.

"Amazon it's literally a jungle," Mom said.

"So you are taking me to a jungle," I asked.

"Well me, you, Shade, Jace, Rey, Leia, and Nicole are going," Mom said.

"What about Pedro and Dad," I asked.

"They will stay here or they might come down a bit later," Mom said.

"Alright," I said.

"Okay go to bed now," Mom said.

I flew up to my room and tucked into my brothers who were already asleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

(Third person)

Nico and Clary were in their room and were already tucked into each other.

"Nico you sure you are okay with me and Nicole taking them to the Amazon," Clary asked.

"It's fine," Nico said. "As long as I can show them around when they are human."

"Nico I don't know about the human thing," Clary said.

"Why not," Nico asked.

"They grew up knowing that you are a canary not a human that was turned into a canary," Clary said.

"I know but they might think its fun," Nico said. "Give it a chance."

"Alright fine," Clary said.

Nico held her closer to him and they both fell asleep.

* * *

_**Aah and another one done. I'm so happy that I did this. The song Breakeven was by The Script and the sang and the band are amazing. The lists Nico, Pedro, and Rafael I don't own. I made Nicole, Clary, Rey, Leia, Sel, Shade, Jace, and Mitch. Well I hope you enjoyed it and I might continue with it. Review and keep reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I have had writer's block and school hasn't been making it easy for me either. There might be some romantic scenes with Sel and Mitch a bit. She might get a little angry at him and still like him. I love romantic things in my writings. *sigh* This will be before New Year's. There will be a bit in New Year's too. Well enjoy.**_

* * *

Nico woke up and woke Clary up.

"Morning Nico," Clary said.

"Morning Clary," Nico said.

Nico got up and moved his wings.

"So where are you going to perform tonight," Clary asked.

"Jesus statue," Nico said stretching out.

"Really that place," Clary asked.

"What it can hold over a hundred birds and we are going to need the space," Nico said.

"Yeah but it depends on if they are going to come," Clary said.

"Oh come on we both know Rafi already got the word out," Nico said.

"What about the kids," Clary asked.

"Let them come they'll enjoy it," Nico said. "They have not been allowed to see New Year's for how many years and know they can."

"But what if something happens," Clary asked.

"Don't worry if anything happens I will know," Nico said. "They'll be fine baby bird."

Clary nodded and hugged her lover. They flew down to the main level.

* * *

(Sel's POV)

I woke up and crawled out from under my brothers. I smoothed down my feathers and flew down stairs to Mom and Dad.

"Hey," I said.

"Morning," The both said.

"What's up," I asked.

"Well New Year's and you guys will be joining us," Dad said.

"We're joining you," I asked.

"Yeah," Dad said. "Thought it might be time for you guys to get out of the hallow."

"Thank you dad," I said.

I ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"What song are you singing," I asked.

"What is love," Dad said.

"That's a great song who's singing it," I asked.

"Me, Pedro, Nicole, and your mother," Dad said.

"I'm going to watch," I said.

"Or you might be hanging out with the canary what was his name," Dad asked.

"Mitch," I said excitedly. "Oh my god, Dad thank you!"

"Hey your my little girl," Dad said.

Shade and Jace flew down stairs and they went to the fruit basket.

"Boys you guys are going to New Year's with me and your mother tonight," Dad said.

They stopped what they were doing and looked at Dad.

"Seriously," They asked.

"Yeah," Dad said. "We will be leaving in a bit to go set up."

Shade and Jace got food and ate it quickly. I got a piece of mango and munched on it. Mom and Dad were talking to themselves.

"Clary, I should tell them now," Dad said.

"Alright might as well," Mom said.

Dad looked at us.

"What," Shade asked.

"Alright I should tell you something," Dad said. "I've kept this a secret from all of you since you were little."

"What is it," Jace asked. "That you're not originally from this place?"

"You could say that," Dad said.

"What is it Dad," I asked.

Dad laughed a little.

"I'm originally human," He said laughing a bit.

I choked on my mango and Shade and Jace just stopped everything.

"You're not serious are you," Jace asked.

"I would lie if I told you I was joking," Dad said.

I dropped my mango and just stared at him.

"You're a human," I asked sharply.

"Baby bird I am but I'm still your father and I'll always be," Dad said.

I could feel the tears. Dad came over, but Shade and Jace didn't let him come near me. I pushed past them and hugged Dad. Dad stroked my head feathers.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier," I asked.

"I was afraid that you'll be hurt or worse," Dad said. "I kept it secret to protect you guys."

"We are not going to be hurt," I said.

"I realize this now," Dad said.

I pulled away from Dad and he wiped my tears away.

"Hey mom are you a human too," Shade asked.

"Sadly no," Mom said. "But I did have the same reaction as you guys when he told me. I kind of just accepted it."

"Should we head out," I asked.

"Might as well Pedro might have already went," Dad said.

We first took off to Pedro's and we saw that no one was around, so we went to the Jesus statue. We found them there and we help the place get ready which was turning some confetti canons and moving some lights. We did get some help from Rafi when he and his wife, Eva showed up just in time.

"Hey Rafi," Dad said going over to Rafi and shook his wing.

"Nico so not a bad place," Rafi said. "I see that you have your family."

"I thought that they could get out and have a bit of fun," Dad said. "Get some air under their wings."

"Nico I think we are good to go," Pedro said.

"Alright," Dad said.

Dad tossed his hat to the railing and it hit it creating a crashing sound. Pedro started to pounded onto an up side down bucket. Some birds came and took over. Then more birds came creating more music. The day slowly became night. I looked for Mitch, but I didn't see him. Dad went into an open part of the place and started to perform with Pedro.

"Things we lost to the flames," Dad sang. "Things we'll never see again. All that we've amassed. Sits before us, shattered into ash."

"These are the things," They both sang. "The things we lost. The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire. These are the things, the things we lost. The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire."

I felt someone grab my wing. I looked down to see that it was a canary's wing. I looked up and saw Mitch. He pulled me closer to him and we started to dance.

"We sat and made a list," Pedro said. "Of all the things that we had. Down the backs of table tops. Ticket stubs and your diaries."

"I read them all one day," Dad sang. "When loneliness came and you were away. Oh, they told me nothing new, but I love to read the words you used."

"These are the things, the things we lost," They sang. "The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire. These are the things, the things we lost. The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire."

Mitch spun me around and I laughed a bit.

"I was the match and you were the rock," Dad sang. "Maybe we started this fire. We sat apart and watched. All we had burned on the pyre."

"You said," Pedro sang.

"We were born with nothing," Dad sang. "And sure as heck have nothing now."

"You said," Pedro sang.

"We were born with nothing," Dad sang. "And sure as heck have nothing now."

"These are the things, the things we lost," They sang. "The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire. These are the things, the things we lost. The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire."

"Do you understand that we will never be the same," Dad sang.

"Do you understand that we will never be the same," Pedro sang.

"The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again," Dad sang.

"The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again," Pedro sang.

"These are the things, the things we lost," They sang. "The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire. These are the things, the things we lost. The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire."

"These are the things, the things we lost," Pedro rapped. "These are the things we lost in the fire, fire, fire."

"Flames they licked the walls," Dad sang out. "Tenderly they turned to dust all that I adore."

They ended the song and Mitch held me close to him. Dad pulled us apart.

"Oh come on," I said.

"Well come on," Dad said.

"You said this morning that I was allowed to hang out with him," I said.

"I know I'll back off," Dad said.

"Thank you," I said.

Dad and Pedro flew up to the belt of the Jesus statue with Mom and Nicole. I knew what they were going to do.

"Oh my god," I said. "You have to watch this."

"Alright," He said.

* * *

(Third person)

Nico, Pedro, Clary, and Nicole were getting ready to perform their next song which was What is Love.

"Nico are you ready," Clary asked.

"I am are you," Nico asked.

"I am ready," Clary said.

"Hey Nico," Nico heard a familiar voice.

Nico turned around to see a blue macaw and his family.

"Sup Blu," Nico said.

"Oh nothing much," Blu said. "You performing with these ones tonight?"

"Yeah then we are going to announce something at the end," Nico said.

"Alright we'll listen," Blu said. "Right Jewel?"

"Yeah, sure," His partner said.

"Alright got to go keep an eye on the kids," Blu said taking off after his three balls of energy.

Jewel stayed behind and looked at Nico.

"You're kids here," She asked.

"Yeah," Nico said.

"I'll keep an eye on them," Jewel said.

"Thank you," Nico said.

Jewel took off and then they started the beat.

"Ooh," Clary sang.

They crowd cheered and knew that they were going to sing. Sel heard it and looked their way.

"What is love if it's not with you," Clary sang out.

"Sente o ritmo," Dad sang.

"I know when you're alone you feel it too," Nicole sang.

"Ta no Rio," Pedro sang.

"In your wings is where I long to be," Clary sang going into Nico's wings.

"Vem brincar com nos," Nico sang.

"Cause being with you gives me sanity," Nicole sang.

"Welcome to Rio," Pedro sang.

The beat broke out and grew louder.

"Oh... listen to me, darling," Clary sang out. "I wake up every morning thinking 'bout the way you feel."

"Oh... I wonder if you know it," Nicole sang out. "And what good is the party if you're not around? Listen to me now."

"What good is love," Clary and Nicole sang.

_Is it a crazy love?_

"If it's not your love," Clary and Nicole sang.

_Is it amazing love?_

"What good is love," Clary and Nicole sang.

"Am I your baby love," Nico sang.

"If it's not your love," The girls sang.

"Is it a crazy love," Nico sang.

"This is a crazy party I'm so glad I'm meeting everybody," Pedro rapped. "Baby move your body, shake it to the ground. Break it, break it, break it down. Blu!"

Pedro pointed at Blu.

"What me," Blu sang.

They all looked at him expectantly.

"What's a song if you can't hear it too," Blu sang.

Pedro did a weird cawing sound.

"Can't imagine dancing without you," Jewel sang.

Nico and Clary saw that they could get a break. They went off and danced a bit.

"Nico happy New Year," Clary said.

"Happy New Year baby bird," Nico said.

They leaned in and kissed each other. Some birds gasped and it was some of the girls. Nico pulled away from Clary.

"I love you baby bird," Nico said.

"I love you more," Clary said.

"Nico's got a girl," They heard a murmur come from the crowd.

Nico turned to them and held up his and Clary's wing.

"Birds this is my wife," Nico said proudly. "I also got three kids as well. Sel, Shade, Jace come here."

Sel was taken by surprise. They went to their parents. Mitch looked at Sel hoping it was a joke.

"I'm sorry," Sel mouthed to him.

Mitch looked disappointed and flew away. Sel was almost in tears watching him fly away. Sel along with her brothers took off back to the hallow. Nico and Clary took off after them. Sel went to her room and flew to a part that she only knew about. She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Nico landed in the hallow and knew what happened. He managed to hurt Sel unintentionally.

"Oh no what have I done," Nico said.

"You did nothing wrong," Clary said.

"But Sel and that canary," Nico said. "I did something wrong."

They heard some wing beats and saw Mitch outside their hallow.

"What is it," Nico asked.

"Can you give this to Clary for me," He said. "I was going to give it to her at the New Year's party but I forgot it. Please give it to her for me."

Nico took the package and held it in his wings.

"So you are actually her father," Mitch asked.

"Yes and don't take it the wrong way with her," Nico said. "She is nothing like me."

"I figured that out when I first meet her," Mitch said. "She's unique."

Nico smiled at this.

"Alright go back home and get some rest from tonight," Nico said. "You are going to need it."

Mitch flew off and Nico looked at the package. He peeled it opened and saw what was inside it. It was a flower clip to put in her feathers.

"Nico give it to her in the morning," Clary said.

They flew up to their room and they climbed into the nest and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Oh my god! Nico, you better give Sel that present from Mitch. You guys thought at first oh no he's getting away from her because of Nico. You thought wrong, he forgot something for her. Still so sweet for him to do that for her. Lists, Characters I do not own are Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Blu, Jewel, the macaw kids, the toucans kids, and Eva. Character I own are Clary, Sel, Shade, Jace, Rey, Leia, Nicole, Mitch. I used Things we lost to the fire by Bastille and What is Love from the actually movie. Well it will take me a while to post another on here. Again school and stuff. Anyway enjoy reading these over again if you like.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm back and writing freely. So last time we had the New Year's incident and Sel and Mitch are having Nico problems. No not really, but Nico did say to all the birds in Rio that he was taken and had three kids, Sel, Shade, and Jace. What will happen will Nico give Sel her present from Mitch or will he keep it a secret? Well read this one to find out. Enjoy.**_

* * *

(Sel's POV)

I woke up and crawled out of my hiding spot. I smoothed down my feathers. I might as well wash them today. I flew down to the pond that we had at the base of our tree. I dove in and scrubbed my feathers clean from any dirt or any sweat that I had from last night. I popped back up for some air. I was pushed back under, but it wasn't hard, it was gentle and pulled me back up. I saw Mitch's face and he pulled me onto dry land. I shook my feathers dry.

"Are you trying to drown me," I asked.

"No," He said.

"What last night you didn't like the thought that I was Nico's kin," I said.

Mitch grabbed me and kissed me. I forgot about everything. He pulled away and I was left there standing.

"That's a nice way of telling me to shut up," I said.

Mitch smiled and hugged me.

"Sel," I heard Dad yell.

"I got to go," I said.

"I'll see you around," Mitch said.

"Yeah," I said.

I flew back up to the hallow and saw Dad holding something.

"What is that," I asked.

"It's a present from your boy toy," Dad said.

Dad handed me the present. It was a metal that was made to look like a flower, a rose.

"He was going to give it to you during the party, but he forgot," Dad said. "He went to go get it for you."

I flew up to my room and smoothed down my hair and I put in the metal flower. I thought it looked good on me. I heard someone fly into my room. I looked and I saw that it was mom. I smiled and she smiled back at me.

"You ready to go," She asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"What do you mean you don't know," mom asked.

"I think I want to stay here," I said.

"Sel we have planned on this," mom asked.

I looked away from her and then she got in front of me.

"If you want to invite Mitch along you can," mom said.

I smiled and looked at her.

"Really," I asked.

"Yeah," mom said.

"I'll be back quick," I said.

I flew out and searched for Mitch.

"Mitch," I yelled. "Mitch!"

I saw him fly over to me.

"What is up," he asked.

"Would you like to come with me to the Amazon," I asked.

"The Amazon," He asked. "With your family?"

"Yeah," I said. "Except for my dad."

"Why isn't he going," Mitch asked.

"He still needs to run the club," I said. "Plus carnival is coming up and he needs to get an act together."

"Well then," Mitch said. "I will come along with you."

"Great come on," I said.

We flew back to the hallow. Mom went up to Mitch and made him move his wings.

"I never thought that I would see another wild canary here in Rio," mom said.

"I came here from the canary islands," Mitch said. "I came here a couple of months ago."

"Really," mom said. "From the canary islands. You are really from the canary islands?"

"I am," Mitch said.

Mom smiled and looked him in the eyes.

"Amazing," mom said.

"Mom are we going to head out," I asked.

"We might as well," mom said. "Shade, Jace come on."

As soon as she said that Nicole, Leia, and Rey came into the hallow.

"Ready to go," Nicole asked.

"Yeah hold on," mom said. "Shade, Jace come down here now we are leaving!"

My brothers flew down and dad walked up to mom.

"Will you guys be alright," dad asked.

"Yeah don't worry," mom said. "We'll be back in a few days."

"Alright take it easy," dad said.

"We will," mom said.

Mom turned to us.

"Come on let's go," mom said.

We took off and we flew north. Mitch flew to my right and I kept on brushing my wing on his. He brushed his on mine and I would smile and laugh a bit. Mom landed onto a boat and we landed as well.

"Might as well get some rest," mom said.

"Yeah good idea," Nicole said.

"I agree," Leia said.

We rested until we were about to a town full of markets. We flew to a different boat. I was starting to get tire and Mitch saw that.

"Sel are you okay," he asked

"I'm fine just a bit tire," I said.

We landed onto another boat. I sat down and laid back and I spread my wings out. Mitch laid down next to me and he pulled me closer to him. I allowed him to pull me closer.

"Sel you tired," mom asked.

"Yeah," I said. "The flight is exhausting."

"I understand," mom said. "Get some rest we need energy for the morning when we actually get into the rainforest."

I curled up and tucked into Mitch. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

Everything was fine back at home and I was with Pedro and we were resting on a beach. Well until we were interrupted by Rafi.

"Hey guys," He said.

I opened one of my eyes.

"Sup," I said.

"Well carnival is in a few weeks are you guys going to rehearse or something," He asked.

"Well we put off a lot of things, but this one we don't have an idea for," Pedro said. "We both have being thinking until our brains ached."

"Well," Rafi said. "You might as well have people rehearse for carnival then get some ideas," Rafi said.

I sat up and literally jumped to my feet.

"Rafi that's a great idea," I said. "We might as well. Let some acts do something. Find some awesome talent."

"Dude you're making it sound easy," Pedro said.

"Oh come on how hard can it be," I said. "All the birds in Rio can have a talent that we could use."

"Nico let's do that tomorrow," Pedro said. "Rafi you get the word out."

"I'll do that," Rafi said.

We went home and I landed in my now empty home. This was going to be a while before they came home. I sighed and flew up to my nest. I curled up inside and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Oh, Nico, why must you miss your family. I don't like it when you're lonely. Well hopefully they'll go down there and meet up with their families as well. I must say if any of you want to leave a review go right a head. The lists, characters I do not own are Nico, Pedro, and Rafeal. I own Sel, Jace, Shade, Rey, Leia, Clary, Nicole, and Mitch. Now keep rereading these and I'll continue with this fanfic.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey I'm back and we are going to move on with this story. Well Sam might appeared in this one again. She might not be alone. So we might as well continued. The lists will be below, and if I use any songs those will be below as well. So well enjoy and have fun reading this fanfic.**_

* * *

(Sel's POV)

I was woken up by my mom. She told us to get up and start flying. I of course took to the sky. I was joined by Mitch and the rest of the gang. We flew off to jungle. We landed onto a tree and I felt like we were being watched. I saw a brown shape run through the brush. I went up to look and something grabbed me and flew away with me. I screamed and started to struggle in its grasp.

"Let me go," I yelled.

It didn't hear me and it dropped me off onto another tree. I saw mom and Nicole come down onto the branch. Mitch was tossed and he landed onto me. The rest of the gang was tossed onto the tree. The birds went through a waterfall and showed that they were macaws. We were surrounded by macaws. A smaller bird walked up to us.

"Clary I never thought I would see you again," she said.

"Sam is that you," mom asked.

"In the flesh," She said.

They both hugged each other.

"So you've been here," mom asked.

"Yeah it gave me a place to hide for a while," Sam said. "My father came here and started to look for me."

"I heard about your father from Nico," mom said. "I'm sorry to hear about that."

"I'm free now and if he were to take me away he'll have to go through the entire jungle before he actually finds me," Sam said. "Speaking of Nico where is he and where's Pedro?"

"Back at home in Rio," mom said.

"Why," Sam asked.

"They need to get a show ready for carnival," mom said.

"I forgot that they always did carnival shows," Sam said. "Hopefully they'll come down soon."

"Oh Sam I would like you to meet mine and Nico's kids as well as Pedro's kids," mom said.

"Oh you have kids," Sam asked.

"Yeah," mom said. "Sel, Shade, Jace, Rey, Leia."

"I see one more is he part of the group or one of your kids," Sam asked.

"No he's not," mom said. "That's Mitch."

Sam went over to him and got down to his level.

"Yeah now I see that he doesn't look like you or Nico," Sam said.

"Mitch get off me," I groaned.

Mitch got off me and I took in a deep breath.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"You must be Sel," Sam said.

"I am," I said.

"You might not have saw me or maybe you did but a time ago I came to your hallow and stayed there for a bit," Sam said.

"I don't recall," I said. "I'm seeing you for the first time now."

"You must have been really little then," Sam said.

Sam turned back to mom.

"I guess I should show you my home and show you my family," Sam said.

"Wait you got a family," mom asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "A young son."

"How old is he," I asked.

"He's 15," Sam said. "Come on."

We flew off with Sam and we landed in a hallow.

"Dakota come down here," Sam said.

"Why mom," A voice answered.

"We have some guests," Sam said.

A young swallow flew down to our level and he saw us.

"Hello," he said.

"Guys this is my son, Dakota," Sam said.

"Hey," I said.

"Sup," Shade said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Jace said.

"Hey," Dakota said. "You guys want to go flying?"

"Why not," We said.

We all took off into the air and Dakota flew up next to me.

"So you guys here for a reason," he asked.

"Well we're here to just get out of Rio," I said.

"Rio," Dakota asked. "Mom mentioned Rio. I never been then I only heard about it."

"Well it's not as amazing as this," I said.

"It hasn't been as amazing since the loggers have come," Dakota said.

"What people have logged here," Shade said.

"Yeah and they are moving deeper into the jungle," Dakota said. "TAKE COVER!"

We all dove for cover and we saw some big and powerful humans. I was shaking in my feathers. Mitch tried to calm me down and I was still shaking. We watched them for a but until they disappeared.

"Are we going to stop them," Jace asked.

"We can't we are only birds," Dakota said.

"We might be birds but we have numbers on our side," I said. "Come on."

I took off towards the humans and I was pushed out-of-the-way by a different bird.

"Sorry sweetheart these are mine," He said.

The bird flew off and I went back to the group.

"Okay I just saw a bird flying after them," I said.

"That must be the ghost bird," Dakota said. "He always comes out when they come here. Then he just disappears like that."

Dakota snapped his feathers together.

"Wait if this bird is a ghost bird how do you know its a he," Shade asked.

"Seriously," Dakota asked. "His voice is deep."

I sighed and knew that I just bumped into a bird that was called the ghost bird. I couldn't understand, I felt him bump into me. It just didn't make sense to me at all. I pondered over this until I heard a scream. I got up and I flew in that direction. I found the bird on the ground with a stick in his wing. I went over to him and even though he was bigger than me I wasn't scared. I came closer and he growled at me. I looked up at him and took another step closer.

"Take another step and I'll attack you," he growled.

"Really you'll attack a girl," I asked. "Besides you're hurt let me at least get it out of your wing."

He calmed down and I went over to him. I saw the stick and I placed a wing on the bird's wing. I grabbed the stick and the bird cringed.

"Sorry," I said.

I gentle pulled on the stick not trying to hurt the bird.

"Stop pull it out," He groaned.

I finally got the stick out of his wing. He got up and I fell off his wing.

"Who are you," I asked.

"I'm known as Skylar," he said. "Or as everyone calls me here, the ghost bird."

"Well I don't see you as a ghost bird," I said.

"What's your name little one," he asked.

"I'm Sel," I said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Skylar said. "I need to go."

"Why," I asked.

"Those loggers are going to be coming back and even though you removed the stick it's still injured and I need to heal it," Skylar said.

My brothers came down onto Skylar and Skylar was pinned down by them.

"Stop let him go," I said.

Dakota came down and went up to Skylar.

"I've been looking for you," Dakota said.

"Let me go," Skylar said. "I was only trying to help."

"Bring him back to my home," Dakota said. "My mom will question him."

They took Skylar in their talons and flew off with him. I followed and Mitch flew up to me.

"Hey you okay," Mitch asked.

"No they are capturing an innocent bird," I said.

We landed in the hallow and they dropped Skylar into the room and he landed on his bad wing. Sam came out from the back and saw Skylar.

"Dakota what's the meaning of this," Sam asked.

"I got the ghost bird," Dakota said proudly.

"Let me go I need to go back to my home," Skylar said. "You have no right what so ever to keep me here. Plus my wing is killing me."

"Sir may I have a word with you and then I'll talk with my son," Sam said. "Let's look at your wing."

Skylar held out his wing and Sam pushed back his feathers and looked.

"Yeah I'm going to get that bandaged for you," Sam said. "Take a seat."

Skylar went and sat down and he held his wing. Dakota tried to get out of the hallow.

"Dakota Swallow get in here now," Sam growled.

Dakota went over to his mom.

"Now what were you thinking," Sam asked.

"I thought if I got the ghost bird that you'll believe me that he exists," Dakota said.

"Dakota you didn't have to bring him here," Sam said. "As you can see he's hurt and you should have known better than attack an injured bird."

"I know," Dakota said. "I'm sorry."

"Well go up to your room and don't come out until I say," Sam said.

Dakota flew up and went into a part in it. I went over to Skylar and he was still holding his wing. I made him move his wing and I looked at his wing. It was starting to scab over and I found some old cloth and wrapped in around his wing.

"Why are you being nice to me," Skylar asked.

"Why shouldn't I," I asked.

"You barely know me," Skylar said.

I stared at the white bird and tied the cloth and I went over to my brothers and Mitch.

"Why did you help that bird," Mitch asked.

"Do I sense Jealousy," I asked.

Mitch turned away and I nudged him playfully. He nudged me back.

"We might as well get our sleep," Jace said.

"Alright Jace we'll go to bed," I said.

We all got into a pile. I closed my eyes and felt my brothers beside me. I fell asleep.

* * *

_**I got this one done. It was just a simple day in the jungle for Sel, Mitch, Jace, Dakota, and Shade. There was nothing out of the ordinary except for the ghost bird, aka Skylar. I had to do something like that. I love ther aspect of paranormal. I couldn't help it. Characters I do not own, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael. Characters I own, Clary, Sel, Jace, Shade, Nicole, Rey, Leia, Mitch, Skylar, Dakota, and Sam. Enjoy the fanfic.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello I know I haven't been on here for a while. I haven't been having many ideas. I got writer's block and I'm going to take any ideas from you guys that read my fanfic. Lists will be down below like always. Have fun reading this.**_

* * *

Sel woke up and saw that Skylar wasn't there. She crawled out from under her brothers and Mitch, plus her cousins. She looked around for him, but couldn't find him anywhere in the hallow. She went back to her family and woke them up.

"What's up," Mitch said.

"Skylar he's gone," Sel said.

They all got up and looked at her.

"He's gone," Sel said.

"Skylar he'll be back," Mitch said.

"Mitch he's going to get himself killed," Sel said.

Just then they heard a loud bang. Clary, Nicole, and Sam came down and went outside.

"Stay here," Clary said.

"Mom let me help," Shade said.

"No stay here," Clary said.

"But mom," Shade said.

"Stay," Clary said.

Clary, Nicole, and Sam flew and then they saw humans. Sam stared at them wide-eyed.

"Sam what is it," Nicole asked.

"It's my father," Sam said. "I see Nico's and Pedro's as well. I can also see their mother's."

"Is that bad," Clary asked.

"Yes," Sam said. "If Nico and Pedro come down here they will surely hunt them down."

"What are we going to do," Clary asked.

"I don't know," Sam said.

Sam flew a bit lower and saw that they had a bird in a cage with them.

"They got Skylar," Sam said. "We need to get him out."

"But how," Clary asked. "Nico's and Pedro's parents saw us and they know what we look like."

"Yeah we are screwed," Nicole said.

"Send your kids," Sam said. "I'll send Dakota as well."

"No I want to protect my kids," Clary said.

"Clary we don't have a choice," Nicole said.

"Alright to help Skylar," Clary said.

They flew back to the hallow. Their kids saw them.

"Where's Skylar," Sel asked.

"The humans got him," Clary said. "We are going to send you guys to get him."

They heard some screaming and yelling.

"Hey let go of me," A voice yelled.

Clary turned her head and listened to the voice carefully.

"Nico," Clary said.

"You lucky I ain't big," Another voice yelled. "You lucky I ain't big!"

Nicole looked out the hallow.

"Pedro," Nicole said.

The two girl birds flew off followed by their kids and Sam with her kid. They landed on a branch and watched them. They flew around and they caught up with their husbands.

"Clary," Nico said.

"Nicole," Pedro said.

They flew up to each other.

"Kids," They said.

They greeted each other and Sam coughed a bit to get their attention.

"Sam is that you," Nico and Pedro said.

"In the flesh," Sam said.

The two boys greeted Sam.

"Mom who are these two birds," Dakota asked.

"Wait mom," Pedro asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "I got a son, his father was killed by some humans."

Some music started up and Nico and Pedro caught it. The flew to it and flew in the center of the dancing. Nicole and Clary followed and joined them with their kids. Sam decided to go along as well. They dance around in the air and had some fun until it ended. They landed on a branch.

"Mom who are these two birds," Dakota asked again.

"They are some friends I had in Rio," Sam said.

"The best trio in Rio," Pedro said.

"Why are you down here," Sam asked.

"We are looking for the best talent and there is none down in Rio," Nico said. "These macaws are amazing we got to get them back to Rio to perform in the Carnival show. I am inspired!"

Nico tossed his bottle cap up and his kids laughed a bit including Mitch. Nico saw that his bottle cap didn't come back down. They saw that his cap was in the beak of an old macaw.

"Sorry city boys no one leaves the jungle," He said. "And no human things are allowed in the jungle."

The old macaw flew off. Nico reached up and touched the top of his head.

"Man what's his problem," Pedro asked.

"I feel naked," Nico gasped.

Clary went up to Nico and rubbed his head feathers.

"They aren't that bad," Clary said.

Nico found a leaf and put it on top of his head.

"Dad it doesn't look bad," Sel said.

Nico groaned.

"My feathers are horrible," Nico said.

"Can't you smooth them down," Jace asked.

"No," Nico said.

They heard a branch snap. They looked down and saw Nico and Pedro's parents.

"Sam, why are they here," Nico asked.

"I honestly didn't know until this morning," Sam said.

Sam looked closer and she saw that they had the caged Skylar.

"They are catching bird too," Pedro said.

Nico dove down and flew in front of them.

"Hello family," Nico said before grabbing onto the latch of the cage and getting Skylar out. "I would love to stay and chat, but I'm a bit busy."

Nico and Skylar flew up into the treeline.

"Nico Canary get back here," Nico's mom yelled.

"I'm full-grown mom I don't think so," Nico yelled back.

"Nico," His dad yelled.

"Pedro Cardinal I know you're there," Pedro's mom yelled.

"Go, go, go," Nico and Pedro said to their families.

"Why dad," Sel asked.

"They are our parents and they are not as friendly as us," Nico explained. "Now go we'll hold them off."

Their families took off and hid back at the hallow.

"Their families had to be here," Clary said. "We'll barely get to see them."

"I know, but they'll try their best to find some time," Nicole said.

"We might as well get our sleep they'll be looking for us," Skylar said.

They all curled up into a pile except Skylar who slept by himself. Everyone was asleep and everything was fine.

* * *

**_Yeah I'm done with this part of the story. I hope that you guys haven't given up on this since I haven't written on it for a while. Lists, characters I own Clary, Nicole, Sel, Shade, Skylar, Jace, Rey, Laia, Mitch, and Sam. Characters I do not own, Nico, Pedro, Blu, Jewel, Raphael, and Eduardo. I hope you guys continue reading and please review I like to see what you think about it. I would like to thank shinshinjane for making Nico and Pedro's parents working with the loggers. I am defiantly using the idea and that helped me get out of my writer's block. Thank you. Well enjoy._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I hope that everyone is having fun reading this. I love to write and if anyone wants to leave a review or give an idea maybe go right ahead. I don't care. I might or might not use the ideas. Well let's get started to this Rio fanfic._**

* * *

Sel woke up to the sound of music playing. Her family woke up too and Clary went to the entrance of the hallow. Sel looked to where Skylar was and he wasn't there.

"Not this again," Sel said.

"He's not here," Clary said.

They heard a gun go off and a scream in pain. Sel went towards the entrance, but was grabbed by Mitch.

"You're not going there alone," Mitch said.

Mitch got up and both him and Sel went to look for Skylar. They found him with Sel's grandparents, he was being put into a cage. Sel flew down and went to the cage. She tried to unlock it, but her feathers made it difficult for her to grab the latch. Mitch flew down to try to help. But Sel was grabbed by her grandma. She struggled in her grasp.

"Easy grandchild," she said to Sel.

Sel's grandmother blew some yellow powder in front of her face. Sel coughed a bit and she changed into a blonde human girl.

"Let's see if that gets Nico out of hiding," Her grandma said.

"Mitch go find Nico," Sel said coughing a bit.

Mitch took off in search of Nico.

"Now let me guess your the canary that Nico had on his shoulder when he came back home 16 years ago," She said.

Sel just stared into her eyes.

"Oh come on you got to tell us something about Nico," She said.

"I won't ever tell you anything," Sel said.

* * *

(Mitch's POV)

I was searching for Nico to go help Sel out. I found him with Pedro and a toucan trying to find animals to audition for the carnival show. I flew down to them.

"Mitch what an unexpected surprise are you going to try out," Nico asked.

"No I ccame here to get you," I said.

"Why," Nico asked.

"It's Sel," I said. "She was caught by her grandparents."

That was all Nico needed to hear, cause he took off and I followed him.

"Where are they," Nico asked.

"Follow," I said.

I showed him where they were and thank god they were still there. Nico flew down to them.

"I think you want me and not her," Nico said.

The woman blew some yellow powder in front of his face. Nico changed into his human self, but a lot older.

"Back away from her," Nico said.

"Why should we," The woman said.

* * *

There was Nico standing in front of his mother staring her in the eyes.

"Cause that's not my girl," Nico said. "That's my daughter and no one messes with my daughter."

Nico gave her an evil smile and his mother grabbed Sel's hair and pulled her to her feet.

"Dad," Sel said.

Nico's dad came up behind him and grabbed him. Nico threw him off him and threw him into a tree.

"Give me my daughter and change us back to normal," Nico said.

His mother threw Sel to Nico and blew yellow dust in their faces. They changed back to canaries and took off.

"Dad, Skylar," Sel said.

Nico dove back down.

"This is the second time," Nico said.

Nico unlocked the cage and they all flew back to the hallow.

"Sel what were you thinking," Nico said. "They are very dangerous."

"I know now," Sel said. "What did they do to you?"

"They put a bullet into my wing before you were born," Nico said.

Nico moved his feathers and showed his kids the scar that he got from the bullet.

"Now I got to go back to work," Nico said. "Sel, Mitch, Skylar all of you stay out of trouble."

Nico took off and Sel went over to her mom.

"Sel you have to realize that your father is busy and he doesn't have a great connection with his parents," Clary said.

"I noticed," Sel said.

"Hey at least you are not injured badly," Clary said. "Plus you got some time as a human."

"It felt weird," Sel said.

"Look at that it's getting dark," Clary said.

"I'm not tired," Jace said.

"Neither am I," Shade said.

"I'm a bit tired," Leia said.

"Dakota bed," Sam said to Dakota.

"Bed all of you," Nicole said.

They all curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Well I can't say that this is going to be good from here on. I'm very sorry to say that and if I don't like it I might stop it. Lists characters I don't own Nico, Pedro, Rapheal. Characters I own Sel, Shade, Jace, Mitch, Skylar, Sam, Dakota, Leia, Rey, Clary, Nicole, and Nico and Pedro's parents. I hope you guys like it and leave a review below. Bye._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey guys I'm going to make a vote and I want you to review what you think, meaning should I continue with this story or should I end it. I want your honest opinion and if you want to include an idea, leave it in your review, but can it be somewhat related to the story. Thank you and here's the fanfic._**

* * *

Sel woke up and everything was normal, she saw to her left was Mitch and to her right was Shade. Above her was Jace and Sel crawled out and stretched out. She saw Sam get up.

"You wake up as early as your father," Sam said.

"So tell me how do you know my father," Sel asked.

"We were classmates," Sam said. "We were close friends, well that was until my father pulled me from school."

"What's school," Sel asked.

"It's where a bunch of people get to gether in one place for six to seven hours a day," Sam said. "Honestly you wouldn't enjoy it at all."

"Why is that," Sel asked.

"Because you go extremely early in the morning and with me I got no sleep," Sam said.

"Why is that," Sel asked.

"My father is a bird smuggler and he forced me to help him," Sam said. "I never wanted to do that, so I tried to get away, but ended up getting chemicals dumped on me. My father is still searching for me, and he's not going to stop until he finds me."

"Do you know how dad ended up being a canary," Sel asked.

"He said that an evil magician put him and Pedro under a spell," Sam said. "I guess that they didn't care about being birds and they stayed. I'm actually glad that Nico and Pedro both found girls. Everyone at school saw them as celebrities and all the girls wanted them to be their boyfriends. Luckily they had me as a friend and kept them at bay."

"So why did your father pull you out of school," Sel asked.

"He wanted me to take on the bird smuggling business," Sam said. "I didn't want to and he kept me locked in my room for years. He only gave me some food and water, but never did he let me out."

"You are never going to show yourself to them are you," Sel asked.

"No never I don't want to cause any harm here, but it seems that I am," Sam said.

Sam saw Nico come in and he was wearing a dried leaves that were stitched together. He walked up behind Sel and wrapped his wings gently around her.

"Morning," Nico said in Sel's ear.

"Morning dad," Sel said.

"So what are you going to do today hmm," Nico asked.

"I don't know whatever I guess," Sel said.

"Well okay I got some work to do and I might join you guys later," Nico said. "I'm sorry that I'm so busy."

"It's okay," Sel said.

Nico took off and Clary and Nicole woke up and stretched out. She and Nicole woke up the rest of the gang. Then Jewel came into the hallow.

"Hey I didn't know you guys were here," Jewel said.

"Well we are here," Clary said.

"This place is amazing," Nicole said. "I didn't think that humans would try to destroy it."

"You want to join me and my kids," Jewel asked.

"Sure," Clary said. "Kids you want to go out with Jewel and her kids?"

"Sure," Sel said.

"I don't mind," Shade said.

"I'll join," Jace said.

"Let's go," Leia said.

"I don't care," Rey said.

"Let's take off," Nicole said.

They took off and they flew for a while before landing. Bia one of the females of Jewel's kids was talking to Shade.

"Hey are you one of the Canaries that belong to uncle Nico," She asked.

"Yes I am one," Shade said.

"How many of you are there," Bia asked.

"There are three of us including myself," Shade said.

Sel turned her head and saw them talking she waved at them. Bia waved back at Sel. Sel flew close to Mitch and he smiled at her.

"What are you smiling at," Sel asked.

"You," Mitch said. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks," Sel said.

They flew and Jewel landed which made Clary and Nicole land. Their kids landed as well.

"Kids play with the little kids," Clary said.

"Tiago play nice, no explosives," Jewel said.

"Aww mom," Tiago whined.

"Don't worry Jewel we got it," Sel said.

The kids went off to play and the adults sat down and looked out onto the entire forest.

"Clary does this remind you of the Canary Islands," Jewel asked.

"A bit," Clary said. "But this place is better."

"Why did you leave the Canary Islands," Jewel asked.

"Humans," Clary said. "They came into my community and took everyone. Some of them tried to fight back, but they were never seen again. I saw what happened and everyday I regret not helping out with that battle. I wasn't the only one to survive the ordeal. My best friend his name was Orion, he kept me company on our trip to Rio. He was sold and I was lonely until I escaped. I didn't leave voluntarily, I was taken and I just didn't want to go back. I didn't want to leave without my friend."

"I thought you left because you didn't want to listen to your parents," Nicole said.

"I used that to cover up the pain of remembering what happened and wanting to find my friend," Clary said. "I didn't want either of you to become concern."

"Clary we found you injured," Jewel said.

Clary turned her head and didn't look at the two birds.

"Clary you should have told us the whole truth," Nicole said.

"I was scared," Clary said out bursting with some tears running down her feathers. "I didn't know what to do. I lost my friend and I was taken away from my home. I was traumatized and I was scared of humans to the point I want to avoid them at all costs."

"Clary we are sorry to hear that," Jewel said.

"Mom is that true," Sel asked.

Clary turned around to see the kids standing there.

"First of a human turning our dads into birds and now you being taken from your home by humans," Leia blurted out.

Clary and Nicole ran over to the kids.

"Wait Nico and Pedro are humans," Jewel said.

"Uhh," The two girls responded.

"Seriously and you two are keeping them around us," Jewel asked getting closer to the two.

"Jewel they are nothing like them," Nicole said.

"How do you know," Jewel said. "They might be hiding their true natures from you. Your kids are too young to experience the power of humans."

"Jewel they might be originally humans, but they aren't like their parents," Nicole said.

"Their parents," Jewel asked.

"They shot Nico in the wing," Clary said.

"Kids we are leaving," Jewel said.

"Mom," Tiago moaned.

"We are leaving," Jewel said forcefully.

"Mom by my calculations I don't want to leave I mean Nico and Pedro both haven't hurt us and they treat us like their own," Bia explained.

"Girl you need to chill out from all the scientific information," Leia said.

"Kids we are leaving and I'm going to find your sister," Jewel said.

Jewel took off with her kids in tow.

"You should have told me," Jewel yelled to them.

Clary and Nicole put their heads down.

"Mom I didn't mean to," Leia said.

"It's not your fault Leia," Nicole said. "Let's just go back to the hallow."

They flew back to the hallow. They landed and they got into a pile. They fell asleep because of what happened today.

* * *

**_I had to make Jewel, Tiago, and Bia find out about Nico and Pedro and I want your honest opinion about whether or not I should continue with the fanfic. Leave your opinion in your review. Character I do not own, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Rafeal, Tiago, and Bia. Characters I own, Clary, Sam, Nicole, Sel, Shade, Jace, Leia, Rey, Dakota, Skylar, and Mitch. I want to see your review. I would like to thank shinshinjane again for Jewel finding out about Nico and Pedro's secret. I hope you enjoy it leave a review and leave your opinion about whether I should continue the story or not. Thank you guys, you don't know how much my writings mean to me._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello people of fanfiction I'm Dragongirl3214 and this is my fanfiction. I still want to see your reviews I like to see what people think of my writing, I have taken writing classes and improving my writing on my own. I love writing and I improve with your reviews and I don't care now put what you think about it, be it good or bad, but please no swear words or anything like that. Some of you might be wondering why I made Jewel and her kids finding out that Nico and Pedro are originally human it's because I wanted to see what you guys would say. Let's get onto the fanfiction now.**_

* * *

Clary woke up before everyone and went to find Nico, Pedro, and Rafael luckily they were away from the Macaw clan. She landed by Nico.

"What up baby bird," Nico said to Clary.

"Nico our secret got out," Clary said.

Nico tensed up and turned to Clary.

"Tell me what happened," Nico said.

Clary looked into Nico's eyes and they showed pure terror. Pedro walked up to the two.

"Hey what's up," Pedro asked.

"Pedro our secret got out," Nico said.

"What," Pedro shrieked.

The two were freaking out.

"Who found out," Nico asked.

"It was Jewel and her kids," Clary said.

"No said our secret," Pedro asked.

"Leia did," Clary said.

Rafael came over.

"What's the matter amigos," Rafael asked.

"Our secret got out," Nico said.

"My daughter said it in front of Jewel and her kids," Pedro said.

Blu flew down to them.

"We need your help get every animal that tried out for your carnival show we are getting rid of the loggers today," Blu said.

"Alright go now and we'll be there as soon as possible," Nico said.

Blu flew off.

"Clary go get the kids they want to see us in our human forms they got it and if our parents want a fight then they are going to get one," Nico said.

Clary didn't say anything to Nico and she took off and went back to the hallow. She got everyone up.

"Clary what's wrong," Sam asked.

"The macaws are going to push the loggers out of the Amazon," Clary explained. "We are going to help that includes you kids."

They all got up and met up with Nico, Pedro, and Rafael. Nico and Pedro along with their families flew towards their parents. They were in a part of the rainforest. They blew some powder in Nico and Pedro's faces. They changed into their human forms which Nico being skinny and really muscular and Pedro being a bit overweight but was muscular.

"I can't believe it they seem unreturned by that," Jace said.

"That's because they are actually humans," Clary said.

"Mom, dad why are you doing this," Nico asked.

"Explain," Pedro said.

"We want you," Nico's mom said.

"You two are actual proof that magic exists," Pedro's mom said.

"We want to do some research on you," Pedro's dad said.

"You are our success," Nico's dad said.

"We aren't going with out a fight," Nico and Pedro said.

"So be it," Nico's mom said.

Nico's mom ran towards Nico and Nico jumped up into the tree and bounced off and kicked his mom in the face. Pedro ran up to his dad and got into a fist fight with him.

"You won't be able to change back with out some magic," Pedro's dad said. "We have Mark to help us."

Nico's dad grabbed Nico and Nico struggled to get out of his grasp. Nico head butted his father and Nico knocked his dad out.

"That's what you get," Nico said.

Nico turned to his mom and she was terrified of her own son. She stared at him looking him up and down.

"What are you going to do," Nico asked.

She didn't say anything and Nico kept on coming closer to her. On the opposite side of the treeline Sam was battling her father in her human form, a brunette, blue-eyed woman. Dakota watched as his mom was being kicked repeatedly in the stomach. Sam coughed up some blood before She got another sharp kick to her chest, breaking one of her ribs.

"Are you going to join me now," He asked her.

"I... won't... ever... join... you," She said through rough breathes.

Jewel dove down onto Sam's father and Sam quickly got up and punched her father in the face. He fell to the ground.

"I rather stay on the bird side," Sam said. "Now change me back!"

Her father blew some blue powder in front of her face and she changed into a swallow again. She took off to find Nico and Pedro. She found them fighting their parents. Nico grabbed his mom's wrists and threw her into a tree. He stood over her and picked her up.

"How did you get that powder," Nico growled at her.

"Mark made it for us," She said. "We forced him too."

"Where is he," Nico growled.

"He's at our camp," She said.

Nico dropped her and he walked away along with Pedro. Nico's mom threw a knife at Nico and it stuck in his back. Nico fell forward and Pedro caught his friend. Nico's mom walked up to them, but was stopped by something. Pedro looked over and saw that it was a huge boa constrictor.

"Pedro get out of here," Nico moaned.

Pedro picked up his friend and they walked out into the open. Jewel flew down to attack them, but Nico held up his hand and she stopped.

"Jewel it's us Nico and Pedro," Nico said.

Jewel flew in one spot and stared at them.

"We are sorry to keep it from you," Nico said.

Blu's owner saw the two and went over to them.

"Hey are you two okay," She said noticing their cuts and bruises.

Nico turned and she saw the knife in his back.

"What happened to you two," she asked.

"Nothing," Nico said.

"Wait are you one of the loggers," she asked.

"No," they said.

Their families flew down to them and they landed on their shoulders.

"Oh you two protect some of the birds," she said.

Blu's owner reached up to touch Clary and Nico moved away so she didn't touch them.

"Sorry they don't like to be touched," Nico said. "Their names are Clary, Sel, Shade, and Jace."

"Mine is Nicole, Leia, and Rey," Pedro said.

"Come back with me and my husband we'll give you some help," she said.

Nico and Pedro followed Blu's owner and she led them to her husband.

"Linda who are these two," He asked.

"Tulio," Linda said.

Linda turned to Nico and Pedro.

"What are your names," Linda asked.

"I'm Nico Canary and this is my friend Pedro Cardinal," Nico said.

"Are you the two that disappeared so many years ago," Linda asked.

"I believe we are," Pedro said. "Can you help Nico? He has a knife in his back."

"Come with me," Tulio said.

They followed Tulio somewhere it was a camp that was trashed.

"Nico can you lay down for me," Tulio said.

Nico laid down onto a cot and his family flew over to Pedro.

"Mom is dad okay," Sel asked.

"He will be," Clary said.

Tulio grabbed hold of the knife and Nico hissed in pain.

"Sorry hold still I'm going to pull it out," Tulio said.

"Take it out," Nico growled.

Tulio pulled the knife out of Nico's back and Nico jumped when he did.

"Thank you," Nico breathed.

"Can you explain to us what happened," Linda asked.

"No we can't," Nico said.

Nico saw that it was getting dark out.

"It's getting dark anyway we'll explain in the morning," Nico said.

Nico and Pedro got onto one cot. While Linda and Tulio got on another. Nico and Pedro's families laided down on a box and fell asleep. Nico and Pedro drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**Okay Nico and Pedro didn't get beat down by other birds or the macaws. They got Beat down by their families and they might or might not make another appearance in this, except for Nico's mom rest in peace. Lists, characters I do not own Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Linda, Tulio, Jewel, and the macaws. Characters I own Clary, Sel, Shade, Jace, Nicole, Leia, Rey, Sam, Nico's parents, Pedro's Parents and Dakota. Please review and wait for the next one.**_


End file.
